5 things I notice about you
by Diamond Maker
Summary: We all know Austin and Ally really hit it off, when they first met. We all know they develop crushes on each other. These are just five things Austin notices about Ally. Enjoy! Rated T just in case


**Author's Note: Hola fanfiction lovers, this is my first time writing an Austin and Ally one-shot. As you can see, I don't know if I'm making multiple chapters of one-shots. I'm really a beginner at writing, so forgive me if my one-shot is a piece of crap. Therefore, read and review. Follow/ Favorite this story. Mostly, favorite my one-shot if you like it.**

**Summary: We all know Austin and Ally really hit it off, when they first met. We all know they develop crushes on each other. These are just five things Austin notices about Ally. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T, in case. **

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Words: 1,400**

**5 things I notice about you.**

**Austin and Ally**

**1.** You're hair smells like vanilla.

There Austin Moon was, in the practice room, playing one of his songs. He was bored to death, Dez, his best friend, have a family reunion to go too. Trish, Austin's manager, went to get fired at her new job, Fluffy, Duffy Mall. Ally, Austin's partner and one-sided-crush, was working at the Sonic Boom. Austin was all alone with nothing to do. He and Dez always do these chaotic things. Austin sighs harshly to himself. What to do, what to do? Austin was playing with his blonde locks, and trying to figure out what to do. Ally, walked in, and interrupted his thoughts. She stares at Austin as he wanders off to space.

"Am I interrupting you?" said Ally as she fiddle through her chocolate locks. At the sound of her voice, Austin instantly gave her that bright, white smile. Austin couldn't help it, when Ally around him that he stares blankly into her eyes. Ally's beautiful, chocolate, melting brown eyes. Austin doing it again, he's wandering off to space.

"Umm Austin you're wandering off to space again." Ally said as she waves both of her hands in front of him. In a flash, Austin instantly stops staring at her. He smiled at her at the awkward situation he got himself in too.

"Ally would you play with me?" Austin asks. He was pretty damn skeptical of what her response is going to be. Ally raised both of her eyebrows, and responded.

"Yeah sure but let me finish my work." Says Ally as she played with the golden doorknob. Austin showed his purely white teeth to Ally again.

"Thanks Ally" Austin said. He pulled her into a hug, and he didn't realize that Ally hair smells like vanilla. Austin breathed in the vanilla scent. Vanilla was now Austin favorite scent.

"Austin?!" said Ally as she tries to pull away. Austin only let out a hum instead of responding. He didn't want to lat go of her. He still wants to breathe in the vanilla scent. Austin finally pulls away, and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry."

"Okay?" Ally said. She opens the door and looked back at Austin. He gave her a quick wave. Ally closes the door and still have her eyebrows risen.

"Boys are weird" She muttered to her self before leaving.

**2.** She snorts when she giggles.

Ally finally finishes work and went to go play with Austin. She hopes he wouldn't be acting weirder as what he did a few moments ago. Austin could hear Ally footsteps, step by step he felt nervous. Ally knock the wooden door lightly as Austin wipes his sweat off his face. Why is he all nervous all of the sudden? He used to be comfortable and easy going around Ally. Why today is he feeling suddenly nervous? Ally touches the golden doorknob and lets her self in.

"Austin, are you okay" asks Ally as she lightly touches his forehead. Ally felt the sweat dripping through his down to his forehead. She didn't know is he was sick, or hot, or even nervous. She doesn't even know what has gotten Austin, worked up for.

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you want to do?" asks Austin as he touches Ally soft hand that was on his forehead. He could have sworn he saw a tint of red of Ally's cheeks. Ally slowly let go of her hand, Austin was touching and smiles.

"I'm fine with you deciding on what to do." Ally said.

"What about a pie-eating-contest?"

"No!"

"Singing competition."

"No!"

"Water balloon fight"

"NO!"

"Are you going to disagree of everything I say?"

"Pretty much."

Austin rolled his eyes at Ally. Ally let out a snort when she giggles. She instantly covered her mouth, feeling, pretty much embarrassed. Austin chuckled slightly to himself.

"That's cute!"

**3. **She gives you that warm welcoming smile.

"ACHOO!" Ally sneezed. Austin handed her a tissue and smiles at her. Ally was sick do to her whimsical friend, Dez. Austin pretty much stayed with her almost the entire day. Ally did felt pretty bad, after all, she didn't want Austin spend the entire day with her. Austin could have been doing something else instead of feeding Ally tissues and blankets.

"Austin you should go" said Ally as she blows her snot into the tissue. Austin couldn't leave Ally, when she's sick. When you're sick, you barely could do anything. Why would Austin leave her then?

"Ally I'm staying here with you" Austin said. Ally was about to protest but Austin gave her a glare.

"Thank You Austin" Ally said as she gave him a warm welcoming smile. That's the smile that makes Austin heart skips a beat. That's the smile that makes Austin melts inside. That's the smile that makes Austin beet red. Austin watched her as he saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you for that warm-welcoming smile."

**4.** She bites her lip when I ask her out.

"Thank you, come again." Ally said. Austin watched Ally as she smiles and waves to the costumers. He felt pretty bored today. Again Dez was still at his family reunion without Dez, Austin gets bored easily.

"ALLLLY" Austin whines. Ally gave narrowed her eyes to Austin. She gave him that what-do-you-want look.

"Lets go out" Austin said. Ally rose both of her eyebrows and stares at the blonde blankly. Seriously, he wants to go out while she's busy working.

"Austin I can't, don't you see I'm busy working" Ally said. Austin let out groan while Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well after your done working. Let's. Go. Out." Austin said as he punctuating the last three words. Ally bits her lip then nodded.

"Sure."

**5.** She'll give you a surprise kiss.

Ally was pacing around the practice room, back and forth. She waited until Austin shows up; she needed to give him a surprise kiss. That's her way of thanking him all this week. She didn't know if Austin would like it or be disgusting by it. Her thoughts were ruin when Austin opens the door.

"Hey Ally" Austin said. Ally simply stiffen as she heard Austin voice, should she do it or should she not. She couldn't decide but simply let out a quick sigh. She gave Austin that warm welcoming smile before gazing into his chocolate orbs.

"Ally, are you-" Austin was completely cut off when he felt soft pair of lips on his. Ally was about to pull back thinking that she made a mistake but Austin kissed back. The kiss lasted for five minutes and those five minutes Austin was locked in heaven. They pulled apart smiling sheepishly at each other.

"What was that for" Austin ask still smiling gleefully.

"A surprise kiss" Ally responded.

**Authors Note:** **Please follow/favorite this one-shot. Sorry if you think this is a piece of crap. I really don't know where I got this idea from. I've just sat there on my computer typing words down. This story seems like it's a rated K+ but I'm making it rated T just in case. Remember favorite this one-shot. Please I really want about to 50 favorites and a little amount of followers. I also really want a lot of reviews in a span of one day. Hehehe I'm already asking for so much. I might think about making multiple one-shots of Austin and Ally. I don't know yet. Well bye.**

**- Diamond Maker**


End file.
